Discovering
by Starlightfan800
Summary: A boy name Yami has just came to Domino high and instantly makes friends. However, something is off and Yugi is becoming curious. Can he figure what it is or will Yami need to tell him? *Was originally called His Secret*
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is story I want to write fast.

A head popped out of the water and the teen had a smile on his face.

A lady with blonde hair popped up, "Excited for your day?" The boy nodded and stepped out. "Okay, see you soon."

Yugi sat at his desk, going through his magazine looking at new Duel Monsters cards that had been released. Yugi was 16 and attended Domino High School, he didn't have too many friends besides for Jounouchi and Anzu. He had known Anzu since he was 4 while Jounouchi used to bully him and they only became friends a year ago.

"Good morning Yugi," said a voice, it was Anzu carrying her backpack. "What are you reading?"

"The new issue of Duel Monsters monthly, it was just released three days ago. It talks about cards they're making and ones that will be released," Yugi said in an excited tone as Jounouchi walked in.

"You and your games Yugi," Anzu said with a giggle.

"Hey Yugi," Jounouchi said with a smile, "Reading Duel Monsters monthly?"

Yugi laughed, "You can read me like a book."

The bell rang, it was math now. Yugi's favorite subject.

"Now students, we have a classmate," Mrs. Suzu said with a smile as she looked to the door, "You can come in now." The door opened, showing a boy that looked like Yugi and dressed in the school's blue uniform.

"Hi everyone," the boy said with a smile. "My name is Yami and I just moved here with my parents."

One student raised her hand, "Yes Karama?" Mrs. Suzu asked.

"Where did you live, Yami?" Karama asked with a small smile.

"I lived in Egypt," Yami said, smiling back at the young girl.

"Now Yami, please take a seat beside Mr. Mouto," Mrs. Suzu said as she picked up the Math textbook. Yami walked over to his new desk next to Yugi's.

"Hi there, I'm Yugi," Yugi said with a small smile.

"I am Yami as you already know," Yami whispered with a small chuckle. Mrs. Suzu turned around looking at both the boys. Yami and Yugi then knew they needed to shut up, instead he took out a piece of paper.

Wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch? I can give you a tour of the school.

Yami took the paper and wrote back, giving the paper to Yugi.

Thank you! That would be great, we can look at my schedule and yours to see if we have any other classes together.

****Lunch****

Yami went to his locker and grabbed his lunch, Yugi waited for him near the doors that would lead them outside. Yami walked over to Yugi and Yugi grabbed his hand and led him over to a small tree, Anzu and Jounouchi were already sitting there.

"Jounouchi, you're going to eat too fast and hurt your stomach," Anzu said as a sigh then followed, Anzu then saw Yami and Yugi holding hands. "So...that happened kinda fast?"

"What did?" Yugi asked as he looked down at Yami's hand, they were still holding hands and Yugi blushed so bad making Yami laugh a little. "It isn't funny."

"It kinda is," Yami said with a small chuckle as both tri colored hair boys sat down to eat. Yugi opened his lunch box that contained a sandwich, chocolate milk, cheese, and an apple. Meanwhile Yami had some fish sticks, a water bottle, and a sandwich.

They started talking then Yami looked up at the sky, "It looks like it might rain soon, when does the bell ring?"

"In 10 minutes, why?" Anzu asked curiously.

"It is a little hot and I like going for a swim," Yami admitted to his new friends.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Yugi said as Yami looked at him. "It's swimming class next, our school as a pool." Yugi smiled as Yami then blushed. "Yami, is something wrong?"

Yami waited for his blush to disappear, "No, no, I am good." Yugi didn't seem convinced but he shrugged it off and the group went inside.

***************Swim class***

"You don't feel well Yami?" The teacher, Mr. Yamada asked as Yami nodded.

"I think I may have ate too fast," Yami admitted looking at the water.

Mr. Yamada sighed, "Okay, it's your first day so I'll let it slide. Do you want me to call your parents to take you home?"

"No, I'm fine," Yami told him. "I think if I relax then I will be good. I can watch for today." Mr. Yamada sighed and went to the rest of the boys.

Yami checked the clock on the wall, it was 1:25 p.m. and he was happy since class ended at 2:00 p.m. Yami noticed Yugi walk over.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked sounding concerned for his friend.

"Of course, my stomach is just a bit sore," Yami lied, then feeling bad.

"I can sit with you then, you don't like the water do you?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Uhm...not really," Yami said as he looked at Yugi then the pool, seeing the other boys practice laps and Mr. Yamada screaming at them. "Can Mr. Yamada be any louder? He is hurting my ears."

Yugi laughed, "I know what you mean. I think he hurts everyone's ears. He is filling in though for Mr. Kayana since his sister in Kyoto has cancer."

"That's sad," Yami said as he looked at Mr. Yamada then the water again.

Is he scared of Mr. Yamada and the water? I'm kinda curious now. Yugi thought.

******At the end of the class****

Yugi changed into his blue uniform and waited for Yami who was still changing. Yugi looked through his bag, seeing his Math book wasn't there and they had homework tonight.

"Damn," Yugi said to himself with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked with a curious voice.

"I left my Math book in my locker, I'll be back soon," Yugi said as he went off to his locker.

Yami looked around seeing nobody else in the changing room and looked in Mr. Yamada's office, nobody was there and thank god the door had been locked.

"Yugi will be a bit," Yami said as he looked at his bag. "I have a towel." Yami had only pretended to get changed as he got near the pool taking down his swim trunks and jumped in. His legs formed a tale and he swam around.

During swim class, he really wanted to go swimming but exposing a secret to twenty people was no good.

******Locker***

Yugi searched for his book, he found it. Thank god, he was saved. He had promised Yami to help him catch up on what they had been learning.

"Yugi," said a voice, it was Ushio who looked mad.

"Ye-yes," Yugi said slightly scared looking at the 6'2 foot somewhat chubby man.

"Why didn't you give me lunch today?" He asked the young boy.

"Because..." Yugi trailed off not making eye contact.

"It is my lunch, not yours," Yugi told his Ushio honestly, "Now, just leave me alone." Yugi knew one place to go the pool. He started to run, and fast.

***Meanwhile***

Yami floated in the water and looking up at the ceiling.

Life is a precious thing

Never let it go

Be there for me

I'll be there for you

Yami smirked, he loved singing and it echoed through the building. He went to the bottom of the pool and jumped up high and gravity pulling him back down, creating a big splash. He hummed to himself, letting the feelings he had earlier melt away.

**********Yugi******

Yugi ran into the changing room, he didn't see Yami? Did he leave? Was he outside?

"I'm coming little Yugi," said a voice, Ushio was drawing closer, Yugi felt tears in his as he panicked. He saw two silver doors which led to the pool.

*************Yami**********

The door was opening, Yami didn't know what to do. He saw Yugi freaking out.

"Yami, what are you doing in the pool?" Yugi asked Yami who said nothing then looked up.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, trying to calm the boy down.

"I went to my locker and a boy named Ushio is after me," Yugi said, he was still curious why Yami dodged his question. "Also, why do you have no-"

"Yugi, you can't hide," said Ushio, opening the changing room doors.

"Yugi, get in the water," Yami said to his friend as Yugi looked down.

"I won't be able to breath," Yugi said to him. "I'll die in a pool."

Yami ignored him and extended his hand. "You need to trust me, okay?" Yugi nodded, "Just close your eyes and think of something else." Yami kept his arms around Yugi, making him invisible. Both boys heard the door open, worrying building up in both of them more less Yugi than Yami.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!" Ushio yelled, making his voice echo. It was quiet for a moment, Ushio walked around the pool and Yami's eyes followed him. He didn't see Yugi and said something under his breath then left. Yami finally let go of Yugi who suddenly came up out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked looking at Yugi who coughed up some water. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's back, helping him. He then passed out, scaring Yami. "Oh shit." Yami put Yugi's body near the side of the pool and leaned up as much as he could giving him CPR. He took a big breath of air and gave it to Yugi.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami sitting near the edge of the pool, "What happened?"

"Thank god, you're alive." Yami hugged Yugi without thinking. "Now to answer your question. You were being chased and-"

"I remember being chased by Ushio and came here seeing you into the pool," Yugi said to Yami. "You told me to trust you then you pulled me close to your chest and I think I held my breath too long and passed out."

"That may be my fault," Yami admitted as he looked away.

"If you were in the pool when I arrived, did you only lie to Mr. Yamada to get out of swim class?" Yugi asked him.

Yami's legs had dried off and Yami had his towel close and he covered them.

"To be honest, at the time my stomach was fine and the swimming, I really wanted to go but couldn't," Yami explained to Yugi who seemed confused.

"Yami, exactly where are you going with this?" Yugi asked the other boy who was about to explain when they heard the door. "Shit, it's the janitor. We need to get to the change rooms and fast. Yugi, I will honestly explain tomorrow."

Yugi only nodded and they headed into the changing room, Yami got changed in his uniform as quick as possible and the boys ran out of the school catching their breath.

"I hate running," Yami said, "Let's walk home."

"Tomorrow can we, I'd like to buy some books at the bookstore near my house," Yugi told him as Yami nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Yami said, planting a small kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"Okay bye," Yugi said in a happy tone.

We barely know each other and he kissed me. Yugi thought and then giggled.

"Now towards the bookstore," he muttered to himself.

AN: Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2!

Yugi looked through books about the supernatural and fantasy, he was thinking of buying some books on mermaids or sirens. One was titled Secrets of the Underwater World and Secrets of the Sea World. He walked up to the checkout and took out twenty five dollars, the cashier gave him a bag and Yugi left he headed home.

Yami was right, the rain was beginning and Yugi ran home as fast as he could.

*********Yami's house*****

Yami's parents had got him a house with water close to his house, Yami thought back to the pool incident. Tomorrow, he would tell Yugi about the secret but just Yugi; for some reason, only Yugi and not Anzu or Jounouchi.

Yugi, he is unique Yami thought but as he about the young boy's smile he smiled. He took out of his homework but he looked near the bathroom.

Yami's bathroom was big and blue, he had a hot tub in there along with the typical everyday things such as a toothbrush and toothpaste and so on. Yami jumped in the hot tub with the warm water and started to sing.

My voice travels far

It goes beyond the coast of the sky

The birds fly towards you

My heart is beating

Yami hummed to himself and thinking about tomorrow as he looked at his tail.

I know Yugi will understand Yami thought with a big smile.

*******Yugi****

Yugi flipped through the books he got.

Mermaids and sirens often walk among humans and when their feet touch water, their legs will be replaced by a tail. Of course, according to some there have been mermaid and siren sightings but with no proof there isn't any way to prove that.

Yugi looked at the time, it was already 10 p.m. he had to get to bed! He woke up at 6:30 a.m. luckily, he had done his homework earlier he rushed to get ready for bed.

Yami didn't know it but he walked past Yugi's house, he walked close to the lake with a white towel and flip flops to make sure he didn't step on anything to hurt his face. He kept walking and saw a path and ran down it.

Yugi was just about to lay down but then saw someone he knew going to the lake right near his house. It looked like Yami, thank god Yugi's grandpa was in bed. Yugi got up and walked down the stairs quietly and put on a pair on black sneakers. He started walking down the small path.

Yami arrived at the small deck he had come to every night for the last 6 months. He looked around seeing nobody and jumped in. He wanted to go sing now, the water always led him to that but he controlled his emotions not to hurt anyone; he knew deep down if he did that, it would stay with him forever. Yami swam to a rock surrounded by three smaller rocks and climb up on it, luckily it was flat.

Yugi was about to go around the corner but felt an hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw his grandpa. "Gr-grandpa," Yugi said nervously. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, my boy," Sugoroku said, sounding more upset than mad. "I was so scared, why did you walk off to in here?" Yugi looked back to the lake.

"I thought I saw something in the lake," Yugi said honestly. "I was interested and I guess it got the better of me." Yugi looked at his grandpa.

"Please don't ever do that again," Sugoroku said as they walked back to the house.

Yami felt sad emotions near him and looked over, he saw Yugi near his grandpa. Yugi looked fine, his grandpa on the other hand not too much. Yami cleared his voice and shut his eyes.

As we go down below

Our hearts continue to grow

They intertwine and erase the pain

Letting us know deep down we can see right into one another

Yami dived back into the ocean and hid under the small deck seeing Yugi and his grandpa.

"Are you okay grandpa?" Yugi asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, I don't feel upset anymore though," he admitted as Yami smiled, his voice worked on Yugi's grandpa.

"Okay, that's good," Yugi said with a smile, "Now, let's go." Yami smiled making him giggle at Yugi's politeness.

Yugi turned around and Yami turned invisible. Yugi walked near the deck but saw nothing.

"Are you okay now Yugi?" Yugi's grandpa asked as Yugi smirked.

"I thought I heard someone giggle, must just be me," Yugi said with a laugh and the two kept walking back to the house.

Yami turned visible again after seeing Yugi and his grandpa disappear and he sighed, he swam back to the rock and sung a bit before heading home.

Yugi rushed to get ready, after coming back last night he couldn't fall asleep till about 3 a.m. he put his Math book in his backpack and came downstairs and picked up some money.

"No time to eat this morning I guess," Yugi's grandpa said as he got his own breakfast.

"I guess," Yugi said with a sigh. "I'll be home late tonight grandpa, I'm going to hang out with my new friend Yami."

"Okay, call me when you are on the way home," Yugi's grandpa told him as Yugi nodded then ran outside and headed towards school.

It was 8 a.m. there was only 20 minutes left till the bell went.

Yami had been at school since 7:45 a.m. Anzu and Jounouchi came in at 8 a.m. and they waited for Yugi. Yugi managed to get in at 8:10 a.m. breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked handing him a bottle of water.

"Y-yeah," Yugi said still catching his breath and downing the bottle of water fast.

"Yugi, if you drink all that at one time you will need to go to the bathroom during class," Anzu said with a smile.

"Boys have bigger bladders than girls," Jounouchi said as a smile followed afterwards. Yami smirked a little and looked out the window.

Mrs. Suzu came in, greeting the students and they got right down to work. It was Friday, thank god! Today there was English, Science, lunch, Biology, Swimming while Yugi had English, History, lunch, Creative Writing, and Swimming.

Yugi wrote a note to Yami.

So after swimming what do you want to show me?

Yami saw the note and took out a pencil.

You will see, but NOBODY else can be around.

Yugi looked at the note confused as Yami looked at the board as he was blushing.

Why not? Not even Anzu nor Jounouchi?

Yami saw the note and shook his head.

No, I want only you to know at the moment.

Yugi smiled, partially blushing and felt his heart beating.

Okay, thank you Yami :D

Yami saw the note and smiled, he only nodded to the other boy.

To be honest, Yami was so scared to see Yugi's reaction he was scared to see what Yugi would think. Nothing happened yesterday though but Yugi had passed out and didn't remember the other half. Yami would have been fine but the stupid janitor had wrecked the moment. He bit his lip and remembered to what he was thinking about last night in the tub.

*****Flashback*****

Yami hummed to himself and heard it echo off the walls, calming his himself down.

"I am so scared for tomorrow," he muttered to himself. He looked at his tail again and sighed but relaxed at the same time. "Maybe all I need tonight is a swim."

*****End of Flashback***

Soon the bell rang and Yugi had to head off to Science with Jounouchi and Anzu as Yami went to his separate class.

"See you later Yami," Yugi said as Yami gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later little one," Yami said as he walked away making Yugi almost have a big grin on his face.

********************Lunch*******************************

Yami saw Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu near the tree. He looked in and saw the pool, he wanted to go swimming in class but couldn't. Could he ditch swimming maybe? Mr. Yamada could get mad at him again.

Yami kept walking then sat down.

"Yami, are you okay?" Anzu asked as Yami looked up and looked at Yugi.

"Yeah," he lied as he put a fake smile on his face. "Stomach is a bit sore."

"Just relax then," Anzu told him, as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Can I have your lunch then man if you won't eat it of course," Jounouchi said as he licked his lips and tried to grab Yami's lunch.

"I may feel hungry later so no," Yami said with a smirked.

He had a sore stomach yesterday though Yugi thought to himself.

Yami looked over and saw Yugi who looked deep in thought. He poked his arm. "Deep in thought there?" Yami asked him putting his head on his left knee cap.

"Not really," Yugi lied as Yami knew he was lying all Yugi did was smile back at Yami who did the same.

************Swimming class************

Yami used the same excuse on a substitute teacher, Mr. Kagana. Everyone else just thought Yami didn't want to participate which wasn't 100% true after all.

"Might as well as push him in," a boy named Aki said to a taller boy with black hair. "He needs to go in one time or another."

Why out of every school I decide to go to, does THIS one need to have a freaking swimming pool.

"Hey doesn't need to be pushed it," a voice said which snapped him outta thought, Yugi was defending him and he felt his heart swell.

"Or we could push you in," Aki said to Yugi who only gulped. They were about to push Yugi in when Mr. Kagana stepped in between them.

"Boys, that is enough!" Mr. Kagana said looking at Aki, Yugi, and Yami. "Let's just begin class."

Yami felt the pool calling to him but he couldn't, if Yugi had been pushed in he would have tried to resist the urge to jump in. He would do anything to save Yugi but if people found out he would be stuck between a rock and a hard place.

*******At the end of class*******

Yugi and Yami just waited till the changing room cleared out and Mr. Yamada's door was closed because both boys knew obviously Mr. Kagana would have used it. They walked towards the pool, Yami felt his heart beating fast but he tried to calm himself down all his emotions running wild while Yugi was confused on what was going on.

Yami opened the door and Yugi followed, it was dead quiet in the room.

"So now what did you want to show me?" Yugi asked curiously. Yugi and Yami hadn't changed into their clothes. "Why do you want to go swimming now?"

"You'll see, can you turn around?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded, wanted to show Yami respect. Yami took off his blue swim trunks and divided into the water as he felt his legs go together. Yami's head popped up and saw Yugi still turned around. "You can turn around now Yugi."

Yugi turned around seeing swim trunks on the ground. "Are you naked in the pool?" Yugi asked as Yami shook his head back and forth. Yami floated of his back scared showing his tail, as Yugi's mouth hung open. He started to laugh, his feelings of worry slowly vanishing as Yugi jumped in.

"You are evil for laughing at me," Yugi said as he came near Yami, splashing him making the other tri colored hair boy laugh. It was quiet for a couple minutes as the boys just looked at one another. "So then what are you a merman or siren?"

"Merman, sirens sing of course too by so do mermaids and merman. We are given the gift at birth, and now you see why I could not go into the pool with everyone," Yami said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Anytime my legs get wet besides for rain, I well...yeah. I actually saw you last night by the way."

"Wait, you saw me in the park last night?" Yugi asked him. "Why didn't you show me then?"

"Because we promised today," Yami said looking at Yugi. "I saw your grandpa come to get you and felt bad so I kinda played with his emotions to calm him down."

"Really? Should I be upset or happy?" Yugi asked with a giggle. "Nah, I'm not upset I am happy. I thought I heard something under the deck, gunna take a shot in the dark and say that was you."

"Yes," Yami said with a smile. "Pretty much, I wanted you to get home safely. I saw you coming so I tried to hide, you got too close so I turned invisible. That is how Ushio didn't find you yesterday."

"Why did you tell me to think of something different?" Yugi asked the other boy.

"Since I didn't want you to know my secret quite yet," Yami said with a slight chuckle as he hugged the boy. "I didn't know what you would think at first." Yami whispered and Yugi thought he was crying.

"Calm down there Yami, relax," Yugi said, with a smile. "I'm fine, I won't tell Anzu nor Jounouchi if you don't want them to know since this is your secret." Yami said nothing and kissed Yugi then released.

"Thank you," Yami said sounding happy.

"I have questions then," Yugi said as Yami swam away under the pool as Yami put his hands on Yugi's hips and jumped up holding him. "That was fun."

"You're welcome, and ask away," Yami said to Yugi.

"Do you go into the ocean after school or to a house?" Yugi asked.

"House, parents got it for me with the ocean near me," Yami answered as he looked at Yugi.

"How come you came to Domino?" Yugi asked Yami who swam circles around him, starting to make Yugi dizzy he then stopped.

"I don't know actually, I felt tempted to be here and I am glad I came here," Yami admitted as he went to the bottom of the pool and came up into the air then dove down back into it.

"That was cool!" Yugi said as he clapped his hands as Yami smirked.

"Thank you," Yami said giving Yugi a kiss on the cheek. "I try to be cool."

"Getting a be ego there I think," Yugi said with a chuckle. "And before we go, can you do one thing?" Yami titled his head but nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"Sing me a song," Yugi asked sweetly.

"Will do," Yami said as he cleared his voice closing his eyes.

The blue sky reaches the far coast

Now that is where we go

We will be with one another till the end

We intertwine our hands

The melody of the sea

It comes for me and you

It enters our hearts

To the point you never forget

We can remember it forever when we are together

The melody sounds so sweet to us

We can hear it within ourselves

Yami ended and looking at Yugi who looked shocked at how good he was. "I told you all mermaids and sirens can sing," Yami said to him. "We are born with the gift to sing."

"I can see why it was so beautiful," Yugi said, "It was also coming from you." Yugi covered his mouth and blushed. "I loved it though, you never use your voice for bad right?"

"No, not at all," Yami said shaking his head. "I use it to make people happy and feel nice while others don't use it for that which is kinda sad."

"If it was me, I'd use it for good," Yugi said to Yami who smiled.

"I know you would," Yami told him. Yami looked at the clock, it was 3:20 p.m.

"Guessing you think it's time we go?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded. "Yeah, want me to get a towel for you?"

"There's one in my bag, it would be nice to have," Yami said as Yugi got out and went into Yami's bag and tossed him a blue towel. Yugi waited for Yami to dry off before seeing his legs return, he slipped on his swim trunks on.

"That reminds me, do you have magic?" Yugi asked as they entered the changing room.

"Yes, I used it to disable the cameras so nobody sees me grow a tail," Yami explained.

"Oh," Yugi said with a smile as he got dressed in his uniform, he beat Yami and waited outside for him. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah," Yami said as he came out dressed in his uniform and they walked out of the school.

"Hey Yugi," said a voice that Yugi knew all too well. It was Ushio with his friends and Yami turned around.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, looking up at the taller boy who crossed his arms.

"Some attitude there," said a boy with blue hair. "Probably can't hurt anyone." Yami kicked his shin and the young boy made a ball of water in his hand and threw it at them. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and they looked somewhere to hide.

"Yugi, do you mind getting wet again?" Yami asked quickly as he looked around the corner.

"Guessing it's to escape Ushio there," Yugi said as Yami nodded. "I don't care if my clothes get wet, I'll tell grandpa I tripped and got wet." Yami and Yugi jumped in. Yugi spit water out of his mouth.

"Shhh," Yami said, turning them invisible. Yugi tried putting his arm through the water but it didn't do anything.

"Where did they go?" Ushio asked out loud. "Yugi come on out, oh and your little friend too. I have no idea how he did it but don't care." It as quiet, Yami still held Yugi's hand; Ushio was still there.

"We need to find another way to leave," Yami whispered in a low tone. Yugi nodded and Yami swam with them totally invisible and soon they stopped by a little part of a private beach. "I think they're gone."

"We are close to my house and I can bring some stuff over like clothing despite the fact it could be somewhat small," Yugi admitted, Yami nodded as Yugi ran down to his house his grandpa seeing him.

"Yugi, how did you get so wet?" His grandpa asked.

"We were walking in the park and got pushed in some of the water by a bully from school," Yugi explained. "Is it fine if he stays for tonight, I just wanna get some clothes for him." Yugi ran upstairs got a towel and got some clothes.

"Here," Yugi said, giving Yami the towel and minutes later seeing his legs come back. Yugi took Yami back to his house. "Grandpa, we're back."

"Hi Yami, I assume you're sticking around with us for a bit?" His grandpa asked.

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

AN: Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy

Yami helped Yugi and his grandpa cut some carrots and put them in a yellow bowel. Yugi told Yami that they were having cooked carrots and corn, Yugi explained to him that he thought his grandpa's cooking was weird.

"So Yami, where are you from?" Sugoroku asked curiously as he poured the carrots into a pan and putting it onto an old silver stove.

"Egypt," Yami said with a smile as he went to the corn Yugi's grandpa had been making. "I live near the ocean in my house by myself, my parents live a little far away." Yami didn't want to expose his secret to Yugi's grandpa yet.

"I've been there a couple times," Sugoroku told Yami who got glasses ready for dinner as Yugi grabbed three yellow plates. "I am archaeologist."

"That must be hard," Yami said honestly. "Have you ever seen the Nile while there?"

"Of course," Sugoroku said, taking a wooden spoon and moving the carrots around. "I'm guessing you were there before?"

"Might as well as be there if you live there," Yami said with a laugh. "Yugi, what do you want to drink?"

"I guess some chocolate milk," Yugi said with a little shrug but he smiled at the same exact time.

It was quiet in the kitchen, Yami had water to drink while Yugi's grandpa had lemonade. After eating, Yami dryed the dishes that Yugi passed him. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Sugoroku. "Oh Arthur my friend, you're here in Japan? For how long?" Both of the tri colored haired boys looked at Sugoroku. "Tonight? I can come don't worry, bye."

"Your old friend grandpa?" Yugi asked with a small smile as he then handed Yami another dish to dry.

"Yes," Sugoroku put the phone back in its cradle. "We meet once in a blue moon, we often get more time together during our digs. We're meeting in half an hour, sorry to leave boys. You can watch tv if you want or go out if you want but Yugi remember to lock the door.

"Understood," Yugi said as Yami watched Yugi's grandpa get ready and he waved goodbye. Yami and Yugi finished the dishes. "All done! Now what do you want to do Yami?"

"Can we go for a swim maybe?" Yami asked like a child on Christmas and Yugi smiled and gave a nod. "Thank you Yugi!" Yami kissed Yugi's cheek. "Where are you towels since I can get you one."

"Go to the bathroom and in the closet," Yugi said as he went inside his bedroom and grabbed his bathing suit. Yami was like a child when it came to water which was understandable, it was originally was where he was from.

"Found them," Yami said with a wink as Yugi walked over closing his door. "Let's go now." Yugi nodded and the boys headed out the door, Yugi never forgot to lock it.

*********Park**********

Yami jumped into the water and began to swim, Yugi came in too. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and took him out to his favorite rock. Yugi climbed up and Yugi pulled Yami's hand.

"Thank you," Yami said with a small chuckle. "I usually can't get up the rock that easily." Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's cheek.

"You're welcome," Yugi said to him as they looked at each other, Yugi hugged Yami as he felt his heart beat fast. "You're comfortable Yami."

"Thank you," Yami said as he hugged Yugi, he felt his own heart beat quickly. He was sure Yugi's heart was beating the same. "Can I slip into the water?"

Yugi giggled, "You ask me like I'm a guardian or something." Yami smirked at Yugi and hummed, the music reached Yugi's ears making him hum too.

Suddenly there was a sound, it was a boat and Yami's eyes went wide. Yugi could reach the old boy's body language- he was scared.

"Yugi, I need you do to something," Yami said with a slight panic. "Kiss me fast, it will create a link between us. I have a feeling I am about to be caught." Yugi cried, his tears falling into the ocean. Yami created a small purple potion. "That is very important Yugi, if you ever get to the point where you are too far from me...you can drink it and you will become a merman like me."

The boat got closer and Yugi started to cry more, "Be strong," Yami told him. "Go find help!" A net suddenly picked Yami up and Yugi looked at the bottle. "Not yet, Yugi." Yugi nodded and swam away to the dock and dried himself off taking his clothes along with Yami's. The younger boy cried, this was all his fault.

"I know I can't turn to grandpa," Yugi said to himself. "There only two other people who can help." Yugi got up and headed there.

Anzu sat at her desk, doing homework and ate her dinner at the same time. "I hate Math so much," she muttered to herself. She suddenly heard a knock on her door, she got up from her desk and opened the door surprised to see Yugi.

"Anzu, I need your help and Jounouchi's," Yugi said to Anzu who could tell he was panicked. "I will totally explain later once we get to Jounouchi's place." Anzu only nodded and got the keys to lock her door and they ran to Jounouchi's apartment.

Yugi ran with Anzu, he couldn't stop thinking about Yami. Is he dead? Is he trapped in a net?

 _ **I'm not dead Yugi**_

A voice suddenly stopped Yugi, he thought he heard Yami. He was now starting to wonder if he was going crazy.

 _ **You're not crazy Yugi..to answer your question, I am fine but in a tank somewhere I think in a warehouse. I guess you are going to tell Anzu and Jounouchi my secret for me?**_

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Anzu asked concerned as Yugi shook his head, the two kept running to Jounouchi's place.

 _ **Yeah, I guess I need to. Were you unconscious? I know the city like the back of my hand.**_

Anzu and Yugi ran up the apartment stairs and knocked on Jounouchi's door, they heard footsteps coming.

 _ **Pretty much, I tried to sway their emotions to let me go and that didn't work. They have ear plugs or something in. I think I am in a warehouse somewhere, they locked me in the tank so I can't talk or hear. I tried pushing the roof they put over it but it's no use, it's metal. I even tried my magic and it isn't strong enough and like I said, use the potion IF and WHEN you need to.**_

 _ **I understand Yami, we will come and save you as soon as we can.**_

 _ **Thank you Yugi.**_

 _ **You're welcome Yami, as you told me the other day try to think of something happy.**_

 _ **I'll try to.**_

Jounouchi opened his door, surprised to see his two friends. "Hey guys, what's up? You can come in if you want."

"Thanks," Anzu said but Yugi stopped her making Anzu frown. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Come with me to the dock near my house and I can explain," Yugi told his friends. "Doing it here would be a bad idea."

"Alright bud, let me grab my car keys and we can head on over to your place," Jounouchi said as he grabbed a blue jacket and put it on. " The three walked down the stairs fast and jumped into the car.

Yugi was so happy, the roads weren't busy so he could get to help Yami as soon as possible. He knew himself it was time to let his friends knew, hopefully they would be understanding an accept him from the other half of him.

 _I know I do..._ Yugi trailed off, deep in thought.

*****Yami****

Although Yami was scared to death, he felt love and acceptance come through the link he had made with Yugi and smiled.

"Thank you Yugi," Yami said as he felt himself almost crying but he sucked it up when he heard the top of the tank open. It was a small skylight, a man looked down at him with a creepy smile and it sent chills down Yami's spine.

"Watcha crying about fishy?" He asked as Yami narrowed his eyes at the man. "So threatening, can you even talk?" Yami took some water and made a ball throwing it at the man. "You little bastard! You'll pay for that."

Yami jumped up a bit and grabbed the man's collar and the man gulped, making Yami smile on the inside. Yami took the note the man had taken ear plugs out.

 _I have never wanted to hurt anyone with my voice but in this case I'll just make leave me alone._

 _ **The deep blue ocean sea is somewhere where I need to be**_

 _ **Taken away I feel so lonely all away from my loved ones**_

 _ **Where can I go?**_

 _ **Please tell me now**_

 _ **The man began to close the tank, he tried to resist the urge so Yami made his voice louder.**_

 _ **We all need some love**_

 _ **Sadness wrapped all together cannot disappear**_

 _ **Tell me where can I go?**_

 _ **Through me back to the ocean where I belong**_

The man finally closed the tank and Yami sigh. He would need to explain some stuff to Yugi later. He could at least sit down at the bottom of the tank and he play with the water, trying to kill time.

Yugi made some tea, he was nervous as hell. Why the hell thought was he nervous? It wasn't even his secret and he felt bad to tell them. He poured the tea and handed one cup to Jounouchi, one cup to Anzu, and one for himself.

"So now what is so important you need to tell us?" Anzu asked as she took a quick drink and set her cup back down on the table.

"Okay, well Yami was kidnapped," Yugi said looking down at his reflection into the tea.

"When did this happen?" Jounouchi asked Yugi who wanted to escape and die now.

"He was here because we came home," Yugi explained. "He was staying with us but my grandpa's friend named Arthur had come to town for the night so they went to meet up."

"So what does that have to do with Yami?" Anzu asked concerned as Yugi wanted to get the story done and over with to save his Yami. "I want to hear the rest as quick as possible."

"Then let him talk," Jounouchi insisted as Yugi nodded.

"Well, we decided to go swimming but he got trapped in a net and taken away," Yugi said starting to cry. "And now he's in a deep tank somewhere."

"Yugi, if he was in a tank how would you know? Plus wouldn't he be dead by now?" Jounouchi asked as Anzu kicked him. "It's true though Anzu and you know it."

"He would die since Yami isn't exactly a full human," Yugi said as he play with his fingers, not making eye contact with Anzu or Jounouchi who looked both puzzled.

"What do you mean by 'not human'?" Anzu asked using question marks with her hands.

"He is a merman and that is why he does not participate in swim class," Yugi said to Jounouchi and Anzu. "If his legs get wet, they disappear. As of I know where he is, we have made a link that we can communicate which is how I learned where he was. I think he is at Domino's harbor."

It was quiet for a moment then Anzu and Jounouchi started to laugh as Yugi stayed quiet. After a minute they stopped their laughing.

"He is really part fish?" Jounouchi asked shocked.

 _ **I am not a fish!**_

Yugi wanted to laugh but said nothing. "Anyway, we should get going to the harbor," Yugi said as he opened the door and his friends looked at him. Yugi had grabbed a towel which was left on the counter. "You will be in for a surprise."

"I guess we gotta go then," Jounouchi said grabbing his keys and Anzu followed.

*****Yami******

 _ **Deep down in my heart time is moving slow**_

 _ **My mind is making it tick**_

 _ **The sound is peaceful**_

Yami saw a man that came through the door, it was Ushio. Oh shit! Seriously! How did he find out?

"You are different here, you look like somebody I know," Ushio said in a tone.

Yami really wondered if Ushio was that dumb or he was playing around. He could always erase Ushio's mind of this ever happening. But since Yami wasn't as strong there, he could possibly remember at one point and erasing one's mind took a lot of energy.

*******Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yugi*********

"There has to be at least 100 wearhouses here!" Jounouchi said amazed.

"How do we find the right one then?" Yugi asked looking at them.

 _ **Yugi, listen and calm down. I remember seeing a number a bit ago, it said 66 on it so I think I am in here. Do you have a towel?**_

 _ **Duh, of course! You will be safe soon Yami, anything else happen?**_

 _ **Yeah...I think Ushio knows my secret. He is in here and I really don't know what to do. This tank blocks out my singing, when you get here there is a skylight on top of the tank. Open it for me then, I know I would never hurt anyone with my singing but I need to hypnotize him and erase his memory which will take energy out of me so when we get back to your place I will need to sleep for a bit to get my energy back.**_

 _ **Okay, I understand Yami. See you soon.**_

"He said 66," Yugi told his two friends looking at them as he grabbed the towel from Jounouchi's back seat.

"Who did?" Anzu asked confused.

"Yami told me. Please guys, come on!" Yugi said as they ran down looking at the numbers slowly going up, there was a door but it was locked. "Great, the door is locked."

"I can pick it, I always carry around a pin with me," Jounouchi said with a smile and within no time the door opened. The three teenagers snuck in and closed the door, seeing a tank and Yami sitting in.

"I need to get to the skylight, Jounouchi, can you handle Ushio for me?" Yugi asked as he nodded and then looked at Anzu. "Anzu, there is a leaver there. Let me get on the rope then some wooden stacks. That way, I can jump on the tank."

"Okay understood," Anzu whispered back then Yugi counted down to three and they put their plan into action.

"Hey Ushio, didn't know you came to my dad's warehouse," Jounouchi said with a smile on his face and Ushio looked ready to beat Jounouchi up.

"I see nobody's name on it," Ushio said as Yami noticed Yugi on a rope and the younger boy noticed Yami was crying but they both knew those tears were tears of joy. Yugi held the rope tight and dropped onto the top of the tank. Ushio looked at Yugi and Ushio was nearing the tank when Jounouchi punched him.

Yugi opened the skylight, it was pretty damn heavy. "Yami!" Yugi said in a happy tone. Yami took his hand and Yami put his hands to lean up onto the lid.

"Yugi, you need to cover your eyes. Jounouchi! Anzu!" Yami yelled in a loud tone. "Cover your ears."

"What are you doin-" Ushio was about to ask a question but Yami started his song.

 _ **We go down the drain**_

 _ **Our minds slowly slipping into nothing**_

 _ **We feel the pain deep down, it is a distraction**_

 _ **I'll make you have no reaction**_

Yami noticed Ushio had fallen, he had fainted thank god. Yugi took his hands off his ears and Yami grabbed his hand. "Jounouchi, there is a key in Ushio's front pocket," Yami said looking at the blonde. "Get the key and hand it to Yugi."

Jounouchi only nodded and went and search through Ushio's pocket, finding a gray key. He tossed it to Yugi who caught it and slipped off the tank and opened it. Yugi didn't feel like getting wet, the fresh air then hit Yami and it felt so nice.

"Can I have the towel now Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi went behind the wood and brought a towel but put it down. Yami put his hands out towards Yugi and grabbed his shoulders, okay either way his clothing got soaked. Yami dried his tail off with the towel and Jounouchi and Anzu saw Yami's legs return.

"So you are a fish?" Jounouchi asked slightly amazed and Yami rolled his eyes.

"No," Yami said, Yami then tied up his towel and went to Ushio. He took out his hand and put it over Ushio's head and his hand became crimson, Yugi noticed Yami getting tired and ran up behind him. "All done, night Yugi." The boy's eyes closed tightly.

"Well, now what?" Jounouchi asked Yugi.

"We put him in the back of your car. I can sit in the back with him and Anzu can sit in the passenger seat," Yugi told his friends. "Yami can explain more later." Jounouchi carried Yami out and placed him in the back of the car while Anzu got in the passenger seat and Jounouchi got in the passenger seat.

"Thank you Yugi," Yami whispered as he looked up at the other boy. Yugi ran his hand through Yami's hair.

"You're welcome, just relax," Yugi comforted the older boy who closed his eyes.

***********30 minutes later*********

Jounouchi carried Yami in and placed him in Yugi's room with a blanket. He walked downstairs and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Now what do we do?" Anzu asked Yugi who knew exactly what to do.

"We wait," Yugi replied to Anzu.

They all looked upstairs at Yugi's door. They all heard a car pull up, oh geez.

AN: Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Enjoy this :)

Yugi's grandpa opened the door and saw Anzu, Jounouchi, and his grandson making fake smiles.

"What did you kids do? Also, where is Yami?" Sugoroku asked as the two other teens gulped.

"Yami is relaxing, he is a little tired," Yugi said, it was a little bit of a lie. "Grandpa, can we just sit upstairs and wait for him to wake up?"

Yugi's grandpa looked at them, he knew they were hiding something. "Of course," he told them as they ran up the stairs and into Yami's room. Yami was sleeping with a smile on his face.

"I still can't believe that he is only half human," Anzu said in a whisper. "I didn't know merman and mermaids exist, only in stories of course."

"I didn't believe it at first either, I was sorta shocked to see it," Yugi admitted as he sat on the ground, pressed up against the bed but he looked at his friends. "But Yami is Yami, I always want to be by his side."

"You love him, don't you?" Anzu asked as Yugi blushed and only looked away. "Yugi, it's okay to admit it."

"I do like him," Yugi admitted looking at his friends. "More than a friend, anytime he gets into the water he gets giggly and..."

"And what?" Jounouchi asked as Yugi blushed more.

"It makes him hotter but Yami will always be Yami to me," Yugi said feeling his heart beat fast.

"You will need to tell him at one time Yugi, he may just slip in between your hands," Jounouchi said with a giggle, making a fish pun.

"He isn't a fish," Yugi said to Jounouchi, waving a finger as Jounouchi only laughed a little.

Suddenly, a pair of crimson eyes opened.

"Hey," Yugi whispered to him. "How you feeling?"

"Still tired as hell but a little better," Yami admitted leaning up, he looked at the clock and it was only 8:30 p.m. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Only a couple hours," Yugi said as Jounouchi and Anzu got up and left. "Is there anything to make you gain some energy back?" Yami thought for a moment.

"I think taking a bath," Yami said with a smile and Yugi smiled back. "Is your grandpa back?"

"Yeah, he got back maybe 15 minutes ago," Yugi said as Yami took the covers off. He ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Thank you for saving me Yugi," Yami whispered to him, nearly crying. "If it weren't for you, I could either locked away still or dead." Yugi didn't want to think of the last part. "I promise I will never leave you."

"Really?" Yugi asked, he gulped. "Think I have something I want to tell you."

"And that would be...?" Yami asked as his heart began beating quick.

"I love you Yami, more than anything," Yugi told him as Yami kissed him back, Yami snuggled into Yugi. "I am curious about one other thing though."

"Yeah?" Yami asked him.

"When you go in the water, why do you get so giggly?" Yugi asked, he couldn't think of another way to phrase it for him.

Yami tapped his chin. "Something just makes me giggly when I'm in it." Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead. "I'm going to take a bath, want to join me?"

"I would like you to get your energy back first," Yugi said as he hugged Yami, just happy for Yami to be back. Yami walked into the bathroom but forgot to lock the door, Yugi not noticing.

Yami relaxed in the tub with a smile on his face, he was starting to feel better again. He had poured bubble bath liquid in it and blew some bubbles around and hummed to himself.

 _ **The world spins slowly**_

 _ **I am on cloud number nine**_

 _ **I am more than fine**_

 _ **Be with me for eternity**_

 _ **We will love forever**_

Yugi could hear Yami sing, he loved Yami's voice. He had been sitting and doing homework. He saw his grandpa heading towards the bathroom, Yugi's eyes went wide and his grandpa saw Yami's tail.

 _Oh shit_ Yugi thought.

 _Damn, I forgot to the lock the door when I was coming in_ Yami thought feeling dumb.

"Hi Mr. Mouto," Yami said with a wave and shifted in the tub, hiding his tail. It was too late when Yugi's grandpa fainted. "Oops, we should maybe move your grandpa Yugi." Yami had pointed out as Yugi came to the bathroom door.

Yugi began to cry making Yami confused, "This is bad."

"Come here," Yami said with his arms outstretched. Yugi ran and hugged Yami, Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "What's wrong? Don't cry, my little one."

"What if grandpa does something?" Yugi asked looking at his grandpa. "I am worr-" Yami shut him up with a kiss. Yami picked Yugi up and put him on the side of the tub.

"Nothing will happen," Yami assured him, "Your grandpa is a good person and the only thing we might need to talk about is my secret and we can explain it." Yugi nodded and Yami got out and gained his legs again, he got dressed. "Now, let's move your grandpa to his bed." Yugi nodded and the two moved Yugi's grandpa to his bed and shut the bedroom door.

AN: Review.


End file.
